Danny and Sam's Alcoholic Adventure
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Danny and Sam get drunk and chaos follows! I like bacon! Oneshot. A teensy bit of DXS.


This story has been requested by angel4u185.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Sam's Alcoholic Adventure

Danny had decided if was ever going to be popular than he had to throw the party of the century. And that's exactly what the Halfa had done. It was um, off da' hook yo! Okay, slang gansta talk is creepy no more in the story. Everyone was there even Dash and Paullina but the football stall had a terrible scheme cooking in his head of head ness.

Dash: Fenturd this punch is great!  
Danny: Its Fent**on**.

Dash: Awe, who cares you, really should try some of this punch Paullina brought.

Danny: You did something to it didn't you.

Dash: No Danny I swear. Lets just start over maybe we can be friends.

Danny: Well, um okay. (Takes punch) WOW! That is good punch. Sam you've got to try this punch!  
Sam: Okay. (Drinks some) WOW! That is good punch. And I'm copied what Danny said because the author is lazy.

Soon the two had downed the entire bowl of punch which I'm sad to say was spiked with the most potent alcoholic drink Dash could find. Not even Paullina was in on this. Dash was afraid she would forget and drink the punch herself, which was a very bad thing especially after what happened last time. Danny and Sam were now as drunk as one could possibly be without dying.

Sam: (Raises eyebrows) Do you wanna?

Danny: Okay!

The two ran up to Danny's room. Wondering what was going on (and because Dash was hitting on her) Jazz followed the two. Until she saw Danny's shirt lying on the floor. A few steps away were one of Sam's combat boots.

Jazz: On second thought downstairs is a better place to be.

What they were doing upstairs in Danny's locked up room still gave the two nightmare whenever they looked back on it. All I can say is that it's was really weird. Sam for instance was now wearing nothing except Danny's black tee shirt from control freaks and a pair of his boxers.

Sam: Look at (hic) me. I'M SAMMY PHANTOM! Going (hic) ghost!

She ran towards a wall thinking she could phase through it but merely crashed into said wall.

Sam: The pain means it's (hic) working.

Danny on the other hand now had his pants on his head to resemble rabbit ears and his shirt was being worn as pants so it looked like he had a white tail.

Danny: I'm the Danny Rabbit. Hippity (falls on face) hop.

Sam: Don't make me use my Ecto glow stickers on you Demarking Toaster Man.

Danny: You're dumb! (Hic)

Sam: Yell lets go to the carwash!

Danny: We can't we are underwater being eating by sharks!

Sam: You're right Paullina. I'm dying! (Hic)

Danny: Don't worry. I'll save the peanut butter and jelly.

Sam: Tell my mom she's the man.

Danny: Cabbages make me (hic) happy!

Sam: Hurry Bruce Whinchill! We have to go to the zoo!

Danny: This looks like a (hic) job for me! Da na na na nana da da DA DA nanana na na! di da di di di da. Da na na na nana da da DA DA nanana na na! Da di da di di di da. Da

Da na na na nana da da DA DA nanana na na! di da di di di da. Da na na na nana da da DA DA nanana na na! Da di da di di di da. Da Da na na na nana da da DA DA nanana na na! di da di di di da. Da na na na nana da da DA DA nanana na na! Da di da di di di da. D

Da na na na nana da da DA DA nanana na na! di da di di di da. Da na na na nana da da DA DA nanana na na! Da di da di di di da. Da! (hic)

By the time Danny stopped singing they were already at the zoo. Sam chewed her way through the bars and Danny tried to lick his privates like all proper rabbits do. Danny was sad that he couldn't reach and figured he'd ask Sammy Phantom for help later. Well those thoughts were constantly scattered by one of Mr. Lancer dressed as a ballerina princess eating smoked ham singing "Home on the Range".

The next morning

Danny and Sam woke up with splitting headaches. To even more shock they found themselves in a penguin exhibt at the zoo with no memory of how they got there. Danny was especially disturbed because he was in fact making out with Sam. You see back when they were drunk they started kissing and fell asleep like that. Thankfully the zoo was still empty. The teens got up brushed themselves off and despite their splitting headaches they walked out. (Danny was in no condition to fly them home)

Sam: This never happened.

Danny: Agreed.

The End


End file.
